The Best Kind
by CrimsonRaine87
Summary: Unexpected things can happen when you drag a very drunk elf home and he has a curiosity he wishes to satisfy. And since Anders is the only one around it's up to him to do the job. Mature content. AndersxFenris.


**Warning!: **Steamy male on male action! If you're not in to that sort of thing, move along. If you are, stick around. This is also my first attempt at erotica, so I apologize if it's not too good.

I know it's been uploaded before, but I did a good bit of editing and changing and had to remove it then upload it again. I know you can update contents in Manage Stories, but for some reason it's not in my list of stories anymore. I don't know if it's because it was up so long that it wasn't available anymore or what, but I was unable to edit and change from the site so I had to upload it again. My sincere apologies if it's a problem.

{*} = Short passage of time or change of events.

* * *

**The Best Kind**

"Shut up!" Anders shouted as he slammed his fist on the table, nearly knocking his drink over.

Fenris slapped his hands on the table leaning forward from a standing position. "Prove me wrong, mage!" he shouted back.

Anders stood and leaned in as well getting in Fenris's face. "Prove yourself right, elf! Not all mages are evil! You can't use Tevinter to brand us all bad guys! Just because practically every mage there is a blood mage doesn't mean every mage in the world is!"

Fenris scowled; he didn't like Anders getting in his face but refused to back down. "It's not just Tevinter, blood mages are everywhere and you know it! All mages would become magisters if they had the chance!"

Anders snorted in disgust at that. "Oh, and you know this for a fact? I had no idea you've met every mage in the world and heard them say that! How foolish of me to doubt you since you're obviously such an expert on mages!"

Isabella and Varric sat at the table in Varric's quarters of the Hanged Man watching in amusement as Anders and Fenris had another one of their usual arguments. They argued more than they played cards, but it was kind of entertaining.

"There they go again." Isabella mused before downing a cup of whiskey. "I swear, if I had a sovereign for every time they argued I'd be filthy rich."

Varric signaled Edwina to bring another bottle of whiskey, the fourth one that night. As usual Isabella was drinking it all faster than anyone else. "Rivaini, you'd never be able to stay rich, you'd spend it all on drinks."

Isabella wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Heh, good point. Or at the Blooming Rose. But what's the point of having coin if you're not going to spend it?" She poured herself another cup."Still, their lovers spats are always fun to watch."

Anders and Fenris halted in mid shouts at the same time and turned on Isabella. "Lovers spats? Are you mad? How could two people who obviously hate each other possibly have 'lovers spats'?!" Anders asked in disbelief.

"As much as I hate to do it, I have to agree with the mage. And even if it's a joke, it's not funny." Fenris added. The very thought of such a thing was sickening. Fenris had a feeling that even if Anders wasn't a mage they still wouldn't get along. They were complete opposites with nothing in common, and they'd never see eye to eye.

Isabella laughed. "Are you kidding? I bet the sex between you two would be fantastic! Rival sex is one of the best kinds there is. Using those pent-up emotions to fuel raw passion and drive your partner mad, maybe even punish them a little... It's great!"

Anders scoffed and folded his arms. "Please, just because it's been a while doesn't mean I'm desperate. And just because I grew up in the Ferelden Circle doesn't mean I'd have sex with just anyone. I do have my standards, you know!" In truth, Anders wasn't entirely sure if that were true or if it was Justice's influence. After all, he had changed a great deal ever since he merged with the spirit of the fade. He hadn't even been with anyone since they became one. Perhaps Justice changed him almost as much as Anders had changed Justice. His desire to help mages throughout Thedas became greater than his desire for sex, which was a drastic change from his past self.

Fenris looked at Anders and Isabella slightly confused. "What are you two talking about? Men can't have sex with other men!" He paused in uncertainty. "Can they?" He really didn't know. Of course he knew what sex consisted of even though he'd never done it himself; not that he knew of at least. He had no memory of his life before he became a slave and didn't know if he'd ever had a partner. But he couldn't imagine how two men could have sex with each other. He wasn't even sure how two women could have sex, but according to Isabella that was entirely possible. For a moment the other three simply stared at Fenris in silence, then burst into laughter. Fenris could feel his face growing hot with embarrassment and he regretted saying anything. He really should have known better.

Isabella giggled. "That's so cute, you really don't think men can have sex with each other! Of course they can silly, just use your imagination!"

Anders grinned in amusement. "Ha! I doubt he even knows what goes where. Do you even know how sex is done? Or do you not know anything except how to be your master's bitch?"

"Whoa, whoa, Blondie!"

"Ah, shit..."

Fenris's large elven eyes widened with rage. His lyrium markings, the curse inflicted upon him by his former master, flared with blue light and he drew his hand back, ready to tear into Anders's chest and rip his heart out. "Shut your mouth, you filthy abomination!" he yelled. Before he could make a move two arms wrapped around him from behind, crossing his chest and locking beneath his underarm, stopping him in his tracks.

Isabella kept a firm grip on Fenris. "Easy there, big boy! Really, you two are worse than my crew fighting over the last piece of toast!" For a small woman she was a lot stronger than she looked, and despite his squirming Fenris couldn't break her hold easily.

Varric hopped out of his chair and moved carefully toward Anders, planning to intervene if he decided to make a move as well. "Alright, just calm down you two." he said in a casual voice. "Blondie, Elf, let's try not to kill each other _before _we start playing. Besides, both of you still owe me coin. Can't have either of you dying before you pay me back!"

Despite his attempt, Varric's usual joking manner wasn't enough to calm the tension in the room. Anders had crossed the line. Fenris had been the slave of a Tevinter magister named Danarius, and though he escaped and gained his freedom the whole experience left him bitter toward mages and slavers alike, especially mages, hence his initial dislike for Anders. But it was an unspoken rule in the group not to remind Fenris of his life as a slave. The torment he had endured left him mentally and physically scarred, his soul poisoned by hate and anger.

There was a tense moment of silence in the room as Anders and Fenris stared one another down, their eyes locked on each other. Anders realized that Fenris's eyes held not only rage, but a hint of sorrow and pain. He suddenly began to feel something deep down. Guilt? He himself had been a slave once, in a sense. Locked up in Ferelden's Circle of Magi, he had been a prisoner since his youth all because he had been born with magic. Though he escaped the tower many times, he was always hunted down and dragged back by the templars. This continued for years, all the way up until his adulthood. He was later recruited into the Grey Wardens by the Hero of Ferelden and escaped the Circle's grasp, but was then a prisoner to the Wardens. He ran away from them as well and was now a free man, more or less. Maybe their experiences hadn't been exactly the same, but Anders understood what it was like to not have freedom. Finally, he could no longer meet Fenris's intense gaze and looked away. "I'm sorry." he murmured.

Fenris, Isabella and Varric all stared at Anders in disbelief; he never apologized to Fenris. They were always at each others throats, and they never showed any mercy or remorse. Fenris pushed back with his shoulder nudging Isabella and she released him. "What?" he asked. Anders glanced back at him then down at the table, as if too ashamed to even look directly at him. It made Fenris feel strange to have his rival suddenly go soft on him.

"I'm sorry." Anders repeated. "I shouldn't have said that. What happened to you...it wasn't your fault. And you didn't deserve it." Anders felt the same way about himself, being undeservedly persecuted and feared simply because he had been born a mage. He never had a choice in the fate he was dealt. It was the only way he and Fenris could relate, even if it was a very small way.

The mood changed from tense anger to awkward silence as Fenris stared at Anders for a moment, then made a grunt and looked off to the side. "Hmmph, just forget it." he muttered. He didn't understand why he was letting it go so easily. Normally he wouldn't. Perhaps he had been thrown off by the sudden apology and show of regret. No one who had ever done him wrong apologized before. And there was something about the mage's sad face that was kind of...

"Now kiss." Isabella said suddenly, interrupting the moment. Both men turned on her at the same time. "Isabella!" they shouted in unison. She laughed at their reactions. "Oh come on, it'd be adorable! And totally hot." she added with an amorous tone.

Varric chuckled. "Give them time, Rivaini, they'll probably come around."

Anders turned to him in surprise. He thought the dwarf of all people would refrain from such joking. "Oh come on, Varric, not you too!"

Varric shrugged. "What can I say? It's kind of a funny thought. That and I think I'm a little drunk already. But then again that's my usual state whenever I'm at the Hanged Man." He returned to his seat and began shuffling his deck of cards. "So, we playing or what?" he asked, grateful things had calmed down. Normally, Hawke played the mediator and kept Fenris and Anders in line, but he had business outside of Kirkwall and wouldn't be back for a few days. Varric would have to keep things in control until then, or try to at least. Everyone else returned to their seats and Varric dealt the cards. Fenris and Anders avoided looking at each other now. They didn't even speak anymore.

Fenris poured himself a cup of whiskey and drained it in two large gulps. He felt frustrated, consumed by a mixture of different emotions. First, he had been irritated, then humiliated, then mocked, then filled with rage and finally awkwardly lenient. He hated the way these differing emotions felt. It made him feel conflicted inside. Grabbing the bottle of whiskey again before Isabella could, he poured a second cup. Fenris disliked dealing with his emotions, they made him feel weak for some reason. Warriors were not supposed to be weak and emotional. He downed the second cup of whiskey, hoping to numb himself with the alcohol. He hardly cared about the game now, which cost him some wins. He was going to owe a lot of coin. Again.

{*}

A couple of hours and numerous cups of whiskey later, everyone was spent on the game. And mostly drunk. Varric gathered up his cards. "Well, Elf, looks like you owe me 9 sovereigns instead of 6 now." Fenris grunted in response and finished off his cup, swaying slightly as he tilted his head back to down the rest. Varric couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at the drunk elf.

Isabella stood up. "Well, I'm done. I think I'm gonna just go to my room..." She got one leg over the bench, but as she tried to bring the other one over she didn't lift it high enough and her heel caught the edge of the bench causing her to topple backwards and fall on her back. She burst out into drunken giggles and snorted as she sat back up. "Whoops, guess I had a little too much."

Varric snickered. "Come on, Rivaini, when do you never have too much?"

Isabella got back to her feet, though she was pretty unsteady. She put a hand on the wall for support. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I'll just go sleep it off then. Night, boys." She stumbled and caught herself, then made her way down the hall to the room she had reserved for game night.

Anders sighed and shook his head. He was the only one still sober. Mostly sober, at least. Justice didn't let him get drunk anymore and he kind of missed it. Usually he stopped once he started feeling tipsy. It was as far as he would go. At least he didn't make a complete fool of himself, so it wasn't all bad. Upon standing he had a momentary feeling of dizziness then it passed. "Well, I guess I'll be going back to the clinic now. And don't worry, Varric, unlike some people I actually plan on paying what I owe you. It uh, just might not be anytime soon." Anders didn't make a lot of money because he never charged his patients; he didn't become a healer to make money. He'd rather have little coin than profit off those who needed his help. "Night, Varric." he said as he began to leave.

Varric suddenly spoke up, "Hey, Blondie, think you could do me a favor before you go?"

Anders turned back and smiled at his friend. "Sure, what do you need?"

Varric motioned to Fenris with his head. "Mind taking the elf home?"

Fenris still sat at the table, his arms crossed on the tabletop and his forehead rested on top of them. He was completely wasted. He could even give Isabella a run for her money.

Anders looked at Varric in surprise. "What? Why do I have to do it?"

Varric folded his arms. "Blondie, have you ever seen a drunk dwarf try to carry a drunk elf home? I doubt I could get him to the door, let alone Hightown!"

Anders started to object then sighed in resignation. "Alright, I'll do it. As a favor to you."

Varric smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I knew I could count on you. Tell you what, I'll drop your debt from this game and we'll call it even."

Varric had been a good friend to Anders since they first met. He was one of the few people besides Hawke that Anders truly trusted. Dragging a drunk elf home was the least he could do for him.

Fenris was lost in his state of intoxication. He achieved the numbness he desired, though it cost him his senses. A small price to pay to rid himself of that earlier discomfort. He was barely aware of what was going on now. He heard Varric say something about the money he now owed him, then Isabella tripped and fell in her drunken stupor. Now Varric and the mage were talking, though Fenris wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. He did hear the words 'drunk elf' though. That was putting it mildly. Someone suddenly took hold of his arm. "Come on, I'll take you home." He heard them say. Fenris lifted his head and looked up to see who it was, though it took a moment for his vision to come into focus.

Anders was standing beside him, his hand on Fenris's arm. "Let's go, the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get you home." he said.

Fenris sat up and jerked his arm away. He disliked being touched, and disliked it even more that it was Anders doing it. "I don't need your help, mage." he sneered. Fenris stood up, a little too quickly, and the room seemed to spin around him. He began to sway and lost his balance, falling backwards over the bench. Unable to stop himself, he braced for impact but never hit the ground. He was grabbed from behind and bumped against the one who caught him.

"Yeah, I can see that." Anders said sarcastically as he held him up.

Fenris sighed and hung his head, his long white bangs covering his eyes. "Fine." he muttered. He was in no position or condition to argue.

Anders took Fenris's arm and put it over his shoulders letting the elf lean against him for support. He turned out to be lighter than Anders thought, though it wasn't all that surprising. Fenris had the typical build of an elf, tall and slender and only slightly muscular. At least it wouldn't be too hard to bring him home then. Anders didn't look back as he started walking Fenris out. "See you, Varric." he called back.

Varric watched the two men make their way out of the tavern and leaned back in his chair smiling mischievously. "I wonder if anything interesting will happen..." he wondered out loud. He spoke to no one in particular, except possibly Bianca. Of course the crossbow didn't respond, but he didn't need her to. Varric had a pretty good imagination, and had already thought of the answer himself.

* * *

Anders and Fenris made the trip from Lowtown to Hightown in silence. Fenris was more unsteady on his feet than Anders thought and they stumbled a few times along the way. In all the years they'd known each other Anders couldn't recall Fenris ever getting so drunk before. As they were crossing through the empty marketplace Anders finally broke the silence. "What was that about?"

Fenris didn't bother to look at him. "What?" he asked in an annoyed tone, as if he weren't in the mood for conversation.

"The way you were drinking back at the Hanged Man. You never get wasted. Not like this at least." Fenris didn't respond, and for a moment Anders figured he wasn't going to get an answer.

"What does it matter?" Fenris finally grumbled. Of course he wasn't going to tell the mage it was because of the emotions he'd made him feel.

Anders shrugged. "I guess it doesn't, I was only curious. It just doesn't seem like you."

Fenris snorted. "Well, keep your curiosity to yourself, mage."

Anders let out an exasperated sigh. The elf was just as grumpy drunk as he was sober. He dropped the matter and things became silent again.

On the way to Fenris's mansion they crossed paths with one of Aveline's guardsmen and Anders became apprehensive. He trusted the Kirkwall Guard about as much as he trusted the templars. It didn't matter to him that the Guard Captain was one of his 'comrades', he couldn't afford to let his guard down. Perhaps he was being paranoid, and perhaps it was unfair to Aveline, but he'd rather be paranoid than naïve or locked up in Kirkwall's Circle of Magi.

The guard looked at them as they passed by and gave a polite nod then continued along his patrol paying no more attention to them. Anders relaxed again then heard a short chuckle from Fenris.

"Nervous, mage?" he asked mockingly.

Anders frowned. "Shut up, elf." he muttered. He almost considered dropping Fenris. Maybe hitting his head on the concrete would shut him up.

"Give Aveline some credit." Fenris said in a more serious tone. "I doubt she'd betray Hawke's trust by sending you to the Gallows. Everyone values his friendship too much to turn you in to the Circle. You're lucky to have him as a friend. Be grateful."

Anders was grateful, more than the elf knew. Hawke saved him many times over the years, and even helped him defend the mages before. Having mages for a father and a sister gave Hawke a kinder view on them than most, and Anders knew he could always trust him. Anders was extremely grateful for Hawke's friendship. "At least I know I'm safe from you then." he said with a grin, deliberately messing with the elf. The trip was almost over anyway, all they needed to do was climb the stone steps leading into the section of Hightown Fenris's mansion was in.

Fenris turned on Anders, knocking him away with his arm. "Don't push your luck you-!" He didn't get to finish. Fenris paid for the abrupt motion as the ground seemed to tilt beneath him and he began to topple backwards. Anders quickly planted a foot to secure himself and grabbed Fenris with both arms, stopping him from hitting the cement. He held Fenris's body tightly to his and they both froze in the awkward embrace. Fenris's hands gripped Anders's shoulders as he waited for the dizziness to fade.

For a moment they stared at each other, then Anders quickly pulled Fenris back into an upright position and held him steady so he could regain his senses. "Be more careful." he said, though his voice lacked the irritated tone he had meant to use. It sounded more like he was concerned for the elf's well-being.

Fenris cleared his throat glancing to the side, "Th-thank you." he mumbled uncomfortably. He really must be drunk; for a moment he felt glad the mage was there. Perhaps he wouldn't drink so much again. Anders took Fenris's arm putting it over his shoulders again and they continued on to Fenris's mansion.

{*}

The inside of the mansion was a mess and falling apart as usual. Fenris never bothered making any repairs or any attempt to clean the place. It technically wasn't his. His former master stayed in it after following Fenris to Kirkwall and sending hunters to recapture him, which they had failed to do thanks to Hawke and the others. The magister fled before they were able to confront him and Fenris decided to stay in case Danarius ever returned. Of course it was unlikely that he would, but it sufficed as a place to live while he stayed in Kirkwall.

Anders helped Fenris up the stairs to his room on the second floor. A fire was burning in the fireplace illuminating the room with a soft orange light while also providing warmth. "Finally." Anders said, exhaling a sigh. He walked the drunken Fenris over to his bed. "You're in for a miserable hangover-whoa!" Fenris went limp at the bed's side and fell backwards, his arm still wrapped around Anders's neck. Anders was unprepared and lost his balance as Fenris dragged him down, causing him to collapse on top of the elf.

"For the Maker's sake, elf! Why don't you..." he stopped upon seeing Fenris's closed eyes. He laid still and silent beneath Anders now. He had fallen asleep already.

"What a pain..." Anders muttered with a sigh looking down on Fenris's sleeping face. Now that he was getting a good look at him, he couldn't help but notice how attractive Fenris actually was. It seemed to make a difference that his mouth was shut and he wasn't spewing irritating bullshit. His calm, relaxed expression was much nicer than his usual broody or angered expression. He had long lashes, beautifully shaped eyes and his lips looked soft and a bit plush for a male, though Anders suspected it was an elf thing. He had a long, slender neck and a lithe frame. His body was a bit lanky even to elven standards, as Isabella had once stated, but still had a nice build to it. The markings covering his body ran along his neck and arms, trailing down beneath his armor. What did the rest of them look like? What did that tight, dark-skinned body look like unclothed?

Anders gulped lightly, this was getting bad. He had brought Fenris home and his job was done. It was time to leave. Now. He carefully pushed up trying to climb off of Fenris without disturbing him. Anders suddenly felt two hands grasp his ass firmly and he jumped in surprise.

"Where do you think you're going? You press that thing against me then try to leave?" Fenris murmured with his eyes still closed.

Anders became flustered. "W-what? I don't..."

Fenris moved his hips rubbing against Anders's groin and he realized what the elf meant. Without realizing it he had grown erect while his eyes wandered Fenris's sleeping form. And Fenris felt it. Anders's face grew red. "I-I wasn't...I mean, it was an accident! It's just been a while and...well, you're kind of...attractive..." Anders really needed to shut up. Perhaps he was more tipsy than he thought.

Fenris slowly opened his eyes looking up at Anders, though he didn't look as pissed as Anders thought he would. In fact, it was the opposite. He parted those soft lips, looking up into Anders's eyes. "Teach me." he said quietly. "I want to know how two men have sex with each other. I want to know what it feels like."

Anders stared down at Fenris completely stunned. The heat in his face seemed to migrate south to his loins. Maybe he actually was a little drunk, because he was actually considering it. The thought of having sex with a male elf, with Fenris of all people, was actually kind of arousing. Of course Anders had been with men before; in the Circle, gender didn't matter quite so much when it came to sex. The more forbidden, the more exciting. Karl had been his first, and Anders learned that love wasn't limited to gender, but to the person. That, and sex between two men could be great. He felt a nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him that this was a bad idea. Justice's thoughts no doubt. But Anders didn't care, his other head was in control now. Unable to resist that alluring expression and tempting request, Anders quickly pressed his lips to Fenris's, kissing him passionately. The elf's lips parted and Anders slipped his tongue in, deepening their kiss.

Fenris's head was swimming, though he wasn't sure if it was from the intoxication or the rush of blood from one head to the other. Most likely both. He could feel himself growing erect as he and Anders kissed deeply, their tongues swirling around each other and their bodies pressed together. He squeezed Anders's ass again and rocked his hips to rub his hard manhood against Anders's. He could feel the material of his tight pants being stretched by his growing erection. Releasing Anders's rear, Fenris broke off the kiss gasping for breath and began roughly pulling at the straps of Anders's coat and yanked it open. He quickly began pushing the top part of the coat down Anders's arms feeling too impatient to do it carefully.

"Watch the pauldrons!" Anders said as he tried to remove the coat himself without ruffling his feathered pauldrons.

"They look stupid anyway." Fenris said breathlessly before resuming the kiss and preventing any comebacks from Anders. He pushed the coat off and let it fall to the floor.

Letting the insult to his beloved pauldrons slide, Anders pulled Fenris up into a sitting position straddling his lap and unhooked the chest piece he always wore, tossing it to the ground. He jerked open Fenris's top and pulled it down his shoulders revealing more of the elf's dark-skinned body. And the markings. Anders's eyes wandered as he took in the sight of the lyrium markings burned into Fenris's flesh covering his entire chest, stomach and arms. He knew they reached even further than that though. Anders had heard before that the tattoos covered Fenris's entire body, and that the agonizing pain he experienced during the ritual was so traumatizing that it wiped his entire memory. It was the reason why he knew nothing of himself or his life before the time he served Danarius. Despite their wicked purpose, they were beautiful. The light color stood out in contrast to his dark skin and the shapes twisted and swirled to form elegant patterns. Beautiful yet terrible. They were almost like him. Fenris suddenly took Anders's face in his hands and made him look up. Their eyes met and Anders understood the message without Fenris having to tell him. He nodded and spent no more time looking at the accursed markings and the two continued undressing.

Soon, clothes and pieces of armor were on the floor and the two men lay naked in bed kissing fervently. Anders pinned Fenris's naked body beneath his own, relishing the sensation of the elf's warm bare skin pressed against his own. He kissed along the side of Fenris's long neck then whispered in his ear, "Ready to learn, elf?" He heard Fenris swallow hard before nodding his head. Anders suddenly reached down and grasped Fenris's hard manhood making him jump in surprise. "Relax," Anders said as he stroked it slowly. "I know what I'm doing." He made a trail of kisses down Fenris's neck, chest, and stomach, working his way down to the elf's erection.

Fenris lifted his head to see what the mage was doing, watching with curious eyes. The feel of Anders's wet tongue sliding along the underside of his throbbing erection made Fenris give out a soft groan. Anders wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue around it. Fenris felt his cheeks becoming flushed as he watched his rival pleasure him with his mouth. The arousing sight by itself was almost enough to push him past his limit. The mage's warm lips caressed the head of his dick as he sucked it gently while his soft tongue teased the tip. Fenris let out a moan of pleasure. He wanted to feel the mage's mouth more.

Fenris was bigger than Anders thought he would be. With such skinny bodies he figured elves wouldn't be quite so big. Either he was wrong or Fenris was an exception. Either way, the elf was a nice size. He could taste Fenris's seminal fluid on his tongue; it was beginning to leak already. The elf's own 'little wolf' was ready for release. He took Fenris deep into his mouth and felt him shudder as another groan escaped the elf's lips. Anders moved his head with a steady rhythm keeping his tongue pressed against the hard member that filled his mouth. Fenris lay his head back and grabbed Anders's sandy blonde hair, gripping it tightly. He seemed surprisingly sensitive. It sent a shiver of excitement through Anders to hear the elf's sounds of ecstasy. As he picked up speed Fenris's moans became louder and his muscles tensed slightly. Anders skillfully worked his tongue on the elf's dick while sucking harder and taking him deeper. Even though it had been a while since he had a male partner, he had not lost his skills. A good thing since he planned on giving the elf the night of his life. As he continued, Fenris's sounds of pleasure grew more intense and he arched his back. He was getting close already. Anders went down on him harder and faster, loving the way he was making the elf squirm.

Fenris bucked his hips moaning loudly. "S-something's coming...I'm...!" He threw his head back and let out a cry of pleasure reaching his climax and released his load inside of Anders's mouth.

The mage's mouth felt warm and tight around Fenris's throbbing erection. The sensation it brought was amazing. He became light-headed as he felt the growing pressure in his groin then a burst of pleasure he'd never experienced before spread through his entire body. He went limp with weakness panting heavily, then heard a gulping sound and lifted his head to look at Anders. The mage sucked his dick clean and swallowed everything he had released. Fenris blushed deeply. "Th-that's filthy!" he nearly shouted, though he was more surprised than disgusted. He didn't know anyone swallowed that.

Anders lifted his head and licked his lips. "It's not bad. You have a nice taste, elf." he said with a sexy grin.

Fenris quickly looked away feeling embarrassed. He never thought he would find another man sexually appealing, especially Anders. The mage moved up and turned Fenris's face back to him then kissed him deeply. He slipped his tongue in and Fenris tasted himself inside of Anders's mouth. He grasped the mage's hair, kissing back with breathless passion.

Isabella had been right, kissing Fenris was hot. Those beautiful lips were soft, and he was adorably eager. Recalling Isabella during sex reminded Anders of one of their conversations from when they first joined Hawke. Kirkwall was not the first place they had met; their first encounter had actually been at The Pearl, a brothel in Denerim. During one of Anders's escapes from the Circle tower he had spent time there for some 'entertainment' and used a neat little trick on his partners. It gave him an idea for a new way to play with Fenris, whether the elf wanted it or not. Anders was going to teach him that magic could be used for more than fighting and healing.

He sat back using his body to keep Fenris's legs pinned down so he couldn't move them. "Ready for more fun?" he asked. Fenris looked up at him with an adorably shy expression and gave a slight nod. He was trying to hide it, but Anders could tell the elf was eager for more. He wondered how he would react to the method used to bring about his next orgasm. Anders grasped Fenris's dick again. "I'm going to show you how good magic can be." he said suggestively, leaning over him. Fenris seemed to tense a bit at the mention of magic.

"What? What are you-ahh!"

He jerked in surprise as Anders's hand crackled lightly with electricity that enveloped the elf's erection. Anders planted a hand on Fenris's chest to keep him pinned and began stroking his dick, stimulating the elf's pulsing manhood with pure electricity.

The tingling sensation in Fenris's groin caught him off guard and he let out a gasp. The mage was using magic on him. Though the feeling of pleasure it brought was incredible, he detested the thought of being touched by that which he hated most. "Stop, don't use your filthy magic-!" he gasped again as the feeling intensified and he lost his train of thought. Though he squirmed, Anders had him pinned by the legs and chest so he couldn't move. He gripped the sheets tightly. Fenris couldn't concentrate on anything except the growing pleasure in his erection. He was unable to suppress his moans as Anders began jerking him off faster. "Damn you, mage..." he growled through clenched teeth.

Anders chuckled. "That's a good look for you, elf. Very sexy."

Fenris groaned, putting his hand over his face in embarrassment. Anders grabbed Fenris's wrist and pulled his hand away, pinning it above his head and leaned in closer. "Don't you dare cover up. I want to see your face when I make you come."

Anders began moving his hand faster and Fenris became lost in the mind numbing pleasure. He wanted to grab the mage and make him stop, but the sensational feeling was too distracting. "You're worse...than a blood mage..." Fenris said between pants. "You're a pervert!"

Anders grinned mischievously. "None of my other partners ever complained, and you seem awfully happy down here."

He gave Fenris's dick a little squeeze with his magic infused hand and a jolt of pleasure shot through the elf's body. Fenris arched his back with a gasp. "Ahhn!" The pressure he had felt before began growing in his groin again and every muscle in his body tensed. He didn't care how, he just wanted a release. The tingling pleasure increased and he felt himself about to come again. Thrusting his hips into Anders's hand, Fenris let out an intense moan as pleasure gripped him and he achieved his second climax. His hot semen shot out and splattered on his stomach, creating tiny puddles of moist heat. Fenris's body shuddered as the waves of pleasure slowly faded and he relaxed. The tingling sensation disappeared from his groin after the mage finally let go.

Anders licked his hand where Fenris's semen had dripped on it. It was a bigger load than the last one. The elf lay with his eyes closed breathing heavily and for a moment Anders wondered if he'd fallen asleep again. If he had, Anders would have to wake him in a fun way.

"I still think magic is evil." the elf finally muttered, though it was halfheartedly.

Anders ran a finger through the semen on Fenris's stomach, gathering some of it up. "For someone who hates magic so much, you sure seemed to enjoy that." He licked the salty fluid off his finger. The elf grunted in response, seeming to have no retort to that. Anders could feel the pulsing heat in his groin. He'd denied himself his own release to play with the elf, but it was becoming unbearable now.

As if reading his mind, Fenris looked up at Anders. "You...haven't done it yet." he said quietly, seeming to lose the attitude.

Anders smiled with a shrug. "I was having too much fun."

Fenris propped himself up on his elbows. "I'll do it. What you did to me."

It was hard to reject such an offer, especially when it was being said in such a deep, sexy voice. Anders cleared his throat lightly. "I don't know if you'd really like it. I mean, you've never done it-woah!"

Fenris suddenly pushed Anders, making him fall back and crawled over him quickly. "If you can do it, then I can do it too." he said with an intense look in his eyes.

Anders blinked in surprise, then grinned. "Well then, let's see you do it." he said, purposely sounding unconvinced to provoke him.

The elf smirked and grabbed Anders's dick. "I'll make you come hard, mage." Fenris wouldn't back down from a challenge. He knew the mage thought he couldn't handle giving oral to another man. He was going to prove him wrong. Grabbing the back of Anders's head with his free hand, he pulled him into a hard, passionate kiss while stroking his throbbing erection. It felt hard and hot in his hand, and he wondered if he could even fit it in his mouth. Breaking off the kiss, he moved down to Anders's erect manhood and began using his tongue on it as the mage had done to him. Kissing and sucking on the skin drew soft, sexy groans from Anders. Fenris wanted to hear more. He could feel it pulsing in his grip; the mage's 'staff' was ready to blow. Fenris gripped the base and slowly slid Anders into his mouth, finding it a bigger fill than he thought.

Anders panted and put a hand on Fenris's head. "Damn, elf, you have a nice mouth." he groaned.

Fenris blushed lightly and tried not to let himself get distracted as he began moving his head up and down. He was determined to make Anders come the way he had done to him. He wouldn't lose to the mage. Anders moaned as Fenris began moving his head faster. It was harder than he thought, but Fenris was reluctant to quit. He felt more determined when he heard the mage's sounds of pleasure growing louder.

"If you can't take it, you can stop." Anders said, though the tone was a bit mocking.

Irritated, Fenris made a little growl deep in his throat but did not relent. He used his tongue and soft lips to stimulate Anders's erection more and drew another moan of pleasure from the mage's lips. It sent a shiver of excitement through Fenris's body when he heard Anders's sexy voice. The mage suddenly gripped his white hair as his sounds of ecstasy grew louder and more intense. He was finally about to come.

"Shit, I'm...ahh!" Anders let out a cry of pleasure as he reached his climax and his hot semen filled Fenris's mouth.

The moist heat that enveloped his erection slid off as Fenris pulled away after making Anders come. The elf's warm, tight mouth was an incredible sensation to Anders's long neglected manhood, and he had done a better job than Anders thought he would. He was sure the elf would have some sort of smart ass comment, but he hadn't said anything yet. Anders looked down and saw Fenris's face scrunched up and his eyes shut tight. He realized Fenris hadn't swallowed and was at a loss at what to do with the semen that filled his mouth. Anders tried to keep from laughing."You don't have to swa-"

Fenris gulped suddenly and parted his lips panting softly. "Told you I'd make you come..." he said breathlessly.

He looked up at Anders with those beautiful elven eyes, a sexy smirk on his face. Anders gulped lightly and lifted the elf's face to his. "Not bad for a first timer." he murmured, licking some stray semen running down from the corner of Fenris's lips then kissed him deeply. He didn't mind his own taste in the elf's mouth. Anders laid back with Fenris on top of him, running his fingers through the elf's soft, white hair. They made out passionately and eagerly until they ran out of breath.

The two men finally stopped kissing long enough to catch their breaths and rest. Fenris remained laying on top of Anders. Somehow it was comfortable, possibly because the elf wasn't very heavy. He laid his head on Anders's shoulder with his face tucked into the crook of his neck. After wrapping his arms around the elf Anders realized they were actually cuddling. Apparently a drunk Fenris was not only curious, but affectionate as well. The elf was being too adorable.

"_Maker help me_." Anders thought to himself.

"That is how men have sex with each other?" Fenris asked, after a moment of laying in silence.

Anders chuckled lightly. "Well, that's half of it. There's more to the intercourse but it might be a little...intense."

Fenris picked himself up and hovered over the mage, looking down at him. "I told you, I want to know. I want to learn everything." he said sternly.

Anders looked up into Fenris's face. His white hair hung over his face covering one of his eyes, and the other gazed at him with intensity. Those sharp green eyes combined with that deep, sexy voice were enough to send a shiver down Anders's spine. In truth, Anders hadn't wanted to go so far; he knew it was a bad idea even without Justice's thoughts.

"It goes in the ass." he finally said. He didn't know an elf's eyes could get any bigger than they already were. The look of wide-eyed shock on Fenris's face was adorable, and Anders couldn't help smiling.

"I-it...it goes..._what_?" the elf stammered.

"Do you know of any other holes on a man to have sex with?" Anders asked with a grin. That should deter the elf, hopefully. As much fun as it was, Anders knew it had to end. Sex between group members, especially rivals, created awkward and complicated situations. Besides, it was only happening because the curious elf was piss drunk. Anders couldn't help feeling some disappointment, though, it really was enjoyable. And the elf had to be the sexiest partner he'd ever had.

Fenris stared in surprise, his mind reeling. He didn't know anything went _in_ there. There's no way that could actually feel good, could it? Of course, there was only one way to find out, and he was going to do so. A sudden desire to have the mage do what he wanted came over Fenris. He was going to have Anders show him. He would _make_ him show him.

"Alright, let's do it." he said with determination.

It was Anders's turn to look surprised. "What? You're serious?" he asked.

Fenris brought his face close to Anders's. "What's wrong, mage? Afraid I'll break you?" he asked with a sexy grin. His soft lips brushed against Anders's as he murmured, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle..." He gave the mage's lips a teasing little kiss then brushed them over Anders's cheek to his ear and whispered seductively, "At least, I'll try to be."

Anders gulped hard feeling the throbbing ache return to his groin as he grew erect again. Not even 20 minutes ago the elf had no idea what to do with another man and now he was trying to seduce Anders into going all the way. And it was working. Damn elf.

Anders grabbed Fenris's arms and turned him over on his back rolling so he was on top. "Maker, you're trouble, elf." he growled. Anders went down and took hold of Fenris's erection again using his tongue all over before slipping it back into his mouth, getting it wet and ready for insertion. He sucked on it until it felt like it was wet enough.

Unable to wait any longer, Anders sat up licking his lips and positioned himself over Fenris's dick. He pressed the tip to his anus and slowly began inserting it, wincing as his body grew tense. It'd been years since he'd had a male partner and his ass wasn't used to penetration anymore. Fenris suddenly grabbed Anders's hips and pulled him all the way down on his dick causing Anders to gasp. "Careful! I need to get used to it first!" he snapped.

Fenris gripped Anders's hips. "I can't help it, it feels incredible." he groaned.

Anders blushed as he felt the head press against the sensitive spot deep inside him, making him shudder from the sensation. He slowly started moving himself up and down feeling his insides starting to adjust to the elf's hard dick being inside of him. Each time he went down on it he felt a wave of pleasure through his body as it hit his prostate. Anders focused on the pleasure as the pain gradually started to fade and he began moving faster. He took it deep making it hit his prostate hard with each thrust and moaned in ecstasy as the pleasure grew more intense.

Fenris gasped softly at the feeling of his dick inside of Anders's ass. The mage's warm insides gripped him tightly and seemed to suck him in. The sensation was incredible, even more than his mouth. It was better than he could have imagined. He let out a moan as Anders moved his body. Fenris slowly began thrusting his hips, watching his dick disappear inside of the mage with each thrust. Every time he went deep, Anders shuddered and moaned with pleasure. The expression and sounds he made heightened Fenris's excitement and he sat up grabbing Anders's ass and gripped it tightly, lifting him up and down making the mage ride him harder. Anders's moans became louder and he wrapped his arms around Fenris holding him tightly. Fenris kissed and sucked on Anders's neck shuddering with excitement as the mage moaned in his ear. It wasn't long before he felt Anders tense then suddenly let out a loud moan of pleasure reaching his climax already, his hot semen shooting out between their stomachs. Fenris stopped moving and Anders froze, wide-eyed. They had just started and the mage came already.

Anders's face turned red with embarrassment. He had come almost right away. The sensation caused by the elf's hard dick hitting his prostate repeatedly was too great for his sex deprived body to hold out long. It was probably one of the most embarrassing things a man could experience during sex, and it happened with his rival.

Fenris chuckled and looked at Anders with a cocky grin. "Does my dick feel that good, mage?"

Anders shoved Fenris, making him lean back. "Shut up! I just...it's been a while so..."

Fenris grabbed the back of Anders's head and pulled his face close. "Just admit it, you have a slutty body." he said in a sexy voice that sent shivers down Anders's spine. He kissed Anders deeply and passionately before the mage could say anything back.

The elf was turning the tables on him. Now instead of Anders teasing and playing with him it was the other way around. And Anders was actually enjoying it. For someone who hadn't known how to have sex with another man the elf was doing a damn good job.

Fenris suddenly pushed Anders down and got on his knees flipping the mage over and lifted his hips so his ass was in the air. Before Anders could react, Fenris grabbed his arm and brought it behind his back, pinning it there and gripping the mage's ass with his other hand.

"What the blazes are you doing?!" Anders shouted looking over his shoulder at Fenris. Though he struggled, he couldn't break free.

"I'm not done with you yet." Fenris said with a mischievous grin. He positioned himself and shoved his dick back in, making Anders gasp and let out a moan. Fenris began thrusting himself hard into the mage's ass savoring the sensation of his insides wrapped tightly around his hard manhood. He suddenly gave Anders's ass a hard smack and the mage cried out in surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

Fenris bent over Anders grinning wickedly. "You didn't think I'd let you get away with using magic on me, did you? You have to be punished..." He gave Anders's ass a squeeze then smacked it again. The mage gasped and groaned gripping the sheets with his free hand.

"You bastard..." he growled through clenched teeth.

Fenris chuckled, loving the sight of Anders squirming beneath him. He hit his ass again and the skin started turning red. Fenris moaned as the mage tensed, making his ass tighter.

Anders's ass stung with each smack Fenris gave it, but his groin still throbbed with pleasure every time the elf thrust himself into his ass. The combination of pain and pleasure made Anders light-headed and he moaned loudly as Fenris picked up speed. He'd never been sexually dominated before. Anders could feel his face getting hot as he came to the realization that he was actually enjoying it. The excitement of being punished and pleasured made him shudder as his sounds of ecstasy became more intense. It felt incredible and he could feel himself growing close again.

Fenris could tell the mage was getting close and suddenly stopped. He pulled himself out of Anders's ass before he reached his climax.

Anders quickly looked over his shoulder at him panting hard. "Why are you...?"

Fenris bent down bringing his lips close to Anders's ear. "Beg for it." he said in a low voice.

Anders's face turned red. "What? N-no way!" He gasped feeling Fenris's hand suddenly grasp his throbbing erection and stroke it slowly, enough to stimulate it but not enough to make him climax.

"If you want to come, beg for it." Fenris repeated.

Anders groaned, burying his face against the bed in embarrassment. He felt like he'd go mad if he didn't get his release. "Please, make me..."

Fenris suddenly let go of his erection then grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "What's that? I can't hear you." he said teasingly.

Anders blushed deeply, feeling surprised and embarrassed that he was actually growing more excited. "Please, make me come..." he mumbled.

Fenris let go of Anders's hair and grabbed his dick again giving it another squeeze. "Louder."

Anders gritted his teeth. The excitement was too much, he couldn't take it anymore. "Screw me, damn it! Drive your dick into my ass until I come!" he finally shouted.

Fenris grinned. "Good boy... Now say mages are evil."

"FENRIS!"

Fenris chuckled in amusement. "Fine, I suppose begging is enough." He released Anders's arm and grabbed the mage's hips with both hands then shoved his dick all the way back into Anders's ass and began thrusting hard right away. He was glad the mage caved, he was ready to blow as well. Fenris sat back on his heels pulling Anders into his lap and held his body against his, driving himself deeper and harder into the mage. He cupped Anders's chin from behind and leaned his head back on his shoulder. "Who's the bitch now, mage?" he whispered into his ear then gave it a little bite drawing a moan from Anders's lips.

Anders had always thought the elf was more beast than man, but for once he actually liked it. He grabbed Fenris behind the head and gripped his white hair tightly turning his own head and kissed the elf deeply with tongue. Anders felt the growing pressure in his groin and moaned louder as every muscle in his body tensed. He panted heavily leaning back against Fenris. "I'm...coming...!" Anders arched his back letting out a loud moan as he came harder than before, his semen shooting out into the air.

Fenris felt the mage's insides tighten around his hard manhood and moaned in pleasure. Anders's sexy sounds of ecstasy sent shivers of excitement through his body and he felt himself growing closer. Fenris murmured something in Elvish as his moans and groans grew louder. He gave a final thrust into Anders's ass and released his hot load deep inside of him. Fenris's body shuddered with the waves of pleasure coursing through him.

The two men collapsed on their sides in exhaustion, panting heavily. Fenris held Anders from behind not even bothering to pull out of the mage before his erection finally went soft again. They lay still, too weak and tired to even move, and fell asleep as they were.

{*}

Anders sat with his back against the head of the bed and his legs stretched out in front of him. He'd woken up first and gotten dressed already, but his legs still felt weak so he chose to wait until he regained some strength in them. He wouldn't still be there otherwise. Staring at the fire from the bed, he could finally think clearly enough to regret his foolish decision. This shouldn't have happened. He heaved a sigh and look down beside him where Fenris now lay. The elf was out like a light. The combination of intoxication and exertion proved to be too exhausting apparently. Anders had even managed to clean him up some and put his top and pants back on without even waking him. With any luck the elf would remember nothing and simply assume he came home and passed out drunk in bed. It would be for the best, things were unpleasant enough between them and something like this would probably make it worse. If anything, it'd certainly be awkward.

Anders knew this couldn't happen again. He couldn't help feeling some disappointment, though, it had certainly been enjoyable. It may have even been the best sex he'd ever had. He rested a hand on Fenris's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb as the elf slept soundly. His sleeping face was beautiful. Anders quickly pulled his hand away. He needed to get out of there. As he stood up he groaned in pain, putting a hand on his lower back. He felt sore all over. "Damn animal..." he muttered.

Before walking out of the room he took one last look at Fenris. His heart sank for some reason and he felt a strange sense of loneliness. Sex really did complicate things too much. Once things returned to normal and they were at each others throats fighting all the time again he was sure these feelings would fade.

At least, he hoped so.

* * *

"Don't be an idiot, it's the templars that are keeping order! If it weren't for them this place would be infested with blood mages!" Fenris yelled.

"You're the idiot! The templars are the ones driving mages to use blood magic! They're like animals backed into a corner by hunters, they have no choice but to fight back to save themselves!" Anders shot back.

"The templars back them into corners because they are already blood mages and they must protect others from them!" Fenris retorted.

Anders and Fenris sat across from each other and argued back and forth from their places at Varric's table. Hawke, Varric, Isabella, and Merril continued playing Wicked Grace as the two bickered.

"I'm out." Hawke sighed, tossing down his cards.

"Is this a good hand, Hawke?" Merril asked.

"Merril, that's a winning hand." Hawke replied.

"Really? I must have dealt the cards wrong." Varric muttered.

"Should have let me deal them, I never do it wrong." Isabella said with a grin.

"Varric! Isabella!" Hawke admonished.

Anders sighed and tossed his cards down. It was a losing hand anyway. He had nothing left to say to Fenris and didn't bother continuing with the argument. He gave in more often than before over the past couple of weeks. Arguing just wasn't the same anymore. He wished he'd been completely drunk that night, that he could have remembered nothing. But he hadn't been, and he did. As he thought, Fenris had been too drunk to recall anything and Anders was relieved. The elf's thoughts and feelings toward Anders didn't seem to change at all, though he did seem to notice the change in Anders.

Fenris narrowed his eyes and examined Anders. "What is it with you? You never give up so easily."

Anders picked up his new cards that had been dealt by Hawke this time to avoid cheating. "I'm just not in the mood." he muttered.

"You're always in the mood to go head to head with Elf. Something wrong, Blondie?" Varric asked. Somehow the tone in his voice hinted he already knew there was a problem without having to ask.

"Can we just play?" Anders asked in irritation. He wished Varric wouldn't use the word 'head' while mentioning Fenris in the same sentence. It created flashbacks that would cause an embarrassing change in the way his pants fit.

Fenris began to feel that awkward emotion again. He didn't know what, but something was different about the mage. Ever since the night he got drunk and Anders brought him home the mage's whole demeanor seemed to change. He somehow seemed...depressed. The worst part was Fenris began to feel some concern. He didn't want to think it, but he couldn't help wondering if something happened that night. He would never ask, though. The thought of it made his chest feel tight, as if he subconsciously knew something. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a cup. As he lifted it to take a drink Anders's hand suddenly shot across the table and covered the top, preventing Fenris from lifting it all the way.

"What are you doing, mage?" he asked, glaring at Anders.

Anders hesitated then pulled his hand away. "Just...don't drink so much again. It'd be a good idea to limit yourself."

Fenris simply stared at Anders for a moment then set the cup down. "Hmmph, I don't see why it's a problem for you as long as there's someone else to bring me home besides you this time. I can't really remember anything but I'm pretty sure you let me fall or something back then. My back and lower body were killing me the next day and my muscles felt like they were on fire or something. Even my groin area felt strange."

Uh oh.

Varric started hacking and coughing as he nearly choked on his drink.

Isabella did a spit a spit take.

Hawke somehow caught on right away and got wide-eyed, dropping his cards and jaw.

Merril was oblivious. Because Merril is always oblivious.

Fenris looked around at everyone in bewilderment. "What is wrong with you people?!" he shouted.

Isabella coughed and gasped. "You did it, didn't you?! You two fu-"

Anders quickly stood up. "Well it's been fun but I really should get going. Later, guys." He quickly began to leave not giving anyone the chance to say or ask anything. He had hoped what happened that night would never be discovered by the others. No one even seemed to suspect anything before now. If only that damn elf hadn't said anything! Now there was going to be trouble for sure. He threw open the door to the Hanged Man and quickly headed to Darktown.

{*}

Anders kept his head down as he made his way back to his clinic. He felt so ashamed he couldn't even look at anyone. The situation just got bad, Fenris would find out for sure now. Isabella was sure to explain it, she enjoyed talking about vulgar things after all. There was no way she'd miss the chance to tell the elf what sort of activity created the soreness he had felt. Anders started to consider leaving Kirkwall, he didn't think he could face the others now. Especially Fenris. He was so lost in thought he wasn't paying attention as he climbed the stairs leading to his clinic. He looked up and came to an abrupt stop when he saw figures standing in front of the doors waiting for him.

One of them turned and spotted him. "There he is!"

{*}

He was going to kill him. Not even Hawke could stop him now. He would kill that...that perverted, rapist abomination! Fenris stormed through Darktown with a scowl so frightening people quickly got out of his way as he passed. His anger burned in his chest; the mage had gone too far. To take advantage of him while he was drunk and vulnerable was unforgivable. He couldn't remember what Anders did to him, but it didn't matter. He didn't like the idea of what happened at all.

Fenris stomped up the wooden stairs and approached the clinic but came to a stop a few feet from the doors. He could hear shouts coming from inside. A wave of panic he didn't understand suddenly came over him and his anger subsided. Had the templars finally found the mage? Fenris rushed forward grabbing the handle and swung the door open unsure of what he would find inside.

The situation he stumbled upon was...horrifying.

"Just a little more, you're almost there!" Anders shouted from between the legs of a woman laying on a table with her legs propped up. His coat was off and he wore just an undershirt now. His bare arms were wet and messy with what seemed like blood and some other substance.

"Maker, someone get this baby out of me!" the woman screamed.

A man, most likely her husband, stood beside her in obvious pain as she gripped his hand tightly. "You're doing good, Dear. Keep it up." he said in a strained voice.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

Fenris was frozen in place, dumbstruck. He almost wished it had been templars giving the mage a beat down.

Another younger looking woman held a wet cloth to the pregnant woman's forehead. "It's almost over, Sister. Just a bit more." she said gently.

The woman sat up some with assistance from her husband letting out a scream as she gave one last hard push.

"Got it!" Anders shouted and stood back bringing back a writhing, crying infant covered in blood and something else in his arms. Anders cradled the wailing child smiling. "Hey there, little guy. Maker, you've got some healthy lungs." he said with a soft laugh. He carefully removed the umbilical and accepted a towel from the younger sister, cleaning some of the mess off of the infant. He passed it to the sister who wrapped him in a blanket and brought him to his mother. "Congratulations, Lorraine, it seems he's doing just fine." Anders said with a gentle smile.

The father helped the mother sit up and she took her baby smiling happily. "He's so beautiful." Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks as she cradled the crying baby. Her husband kissed her head gently. "You did wonderful, Love."

Fenris's anger had pretty much dissolved now. He looked back at Anders and couldn't help feeling some newfound respect for him. Of all the things he could do with his magic he chose to help others instead of himself. It was kind of noble. For a mage, that is.

Anders watched the family with a smile. It was always touching when parents met and held their babies for the first time. His smile soon faded, though, as a feeling of longing came over him. A longing for a family of his own. One that he may never have. As a mage, Grey Warden, and an abomination it was too risky to have a family. If he passed some kind of taint or curse on to his child, or somehow hurt his lover because of what he was it would surely kill him. His heart ached at the thought and he turned away walking over to a large bowl of water and began washing the blood and mess off his arms.

The younger sister walked over to Anders and touched his arm gently making him turn to look at her. She spoke softly, possibly thanking him, and he smiled at her saying something back. She glanced down shyly seeming to ask something and he hesitated, then smiled awkwardly and nodded. She practically beamed at his response. Fenris frowned and couldn't help feeling some frustration at the exchange. The mage sexually assaults him then goes and flirts with some woman? Had he no shame? No sense of decency?

Fenris's frustration suddenly turned to confusion. Was he...jealous?

The sister began to turn and Fenris quickly ducked out of view behind one of the pillars of the clinic. He crouched down and decided to wait until the family left. Then he would confront the mage.

After a while, the woman Lorraine recovered enough to leave. "Thank you so much, healer." she said, cradling the now sleeping baby in her arms. "You're truly a blessing to us Fereldens."

Anders smiled. "I'm always happy to help. Please, let me know if you need anything." He kind of hoped not though. The younger sister seemed to want to come see him herself if they needed him, but he was sure it was more to see him than anything else. He recognized the affectionate gaze in her eyes when she looked at him. She was young and probably just experiencing some foolish crush, but it was not something he wanted to deal with right now. A shame, though, since she was pretty cute.

After they left Anders stood silently for a moment. "You can come out now." he finally said.

Fenris stood and walked around from behind the pillar. "How did you know?" he asked.

Anders shrugged. "I didn't exactly, but I thought you might show up and wait to jump me once I was alone. I was really saying that just in case I was right, which apparently I was."

Fenris frowned in irritation. The mage had just played him. He was already in enough trouble with him as it was. Fenris walked forward and came to a stop a short distance from Anders. "Is it true?" he asked, looking Anders in the eyes.

Anders stared silently at the elf for a moment then looked away and nodded. "It was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened." he said quietly.

Fenris felt his anger rise again. "You would say that after what you did to me?! You took advantage of me!" he shouted.

Anders didn't respond and turned away walking back to the bowl of water to finish cleaning up. The elf didn't understand anything. How could he if he didn't even remember? Still, it didn't help the feeling of irritation he got at being accused of doing something when he was actually asked to do it.

Fenris scowled as the mage turned his back to him. The coward wouldn't even look at him. Did he really feel ashamed of what he did? Could he not face him for it? Fenris came up behind Anders and grabbed his shoulder. "Why did you do it?" he asked angrily.

Anders suddenly spun around grabbing Fenris and shoved him, making him stumble back into one of the stone pillars. Before the elf could react, Anders slammed his hands on either side of Fenris's head and brought his face close to the elf's. "Because you asked me to!" he shouted, glaring into his eyes.

Fenris's eyes widened slightly in surprise. The mage had never been hostile before. He'd never put his hands on him, at least. There was something about the look in Anders's amber irises that unnerved Fenris. He stiffened and narrowed his eyes at the mage. "What are you talking about? Why would I ask such a thing?"

Anders hung his head, tensing his hands as his nails dug into the stone of the pillar. "Because you wanted to know how two men have sex. You wanted me to show you. So I did. I did exactly what you asked even though I knew I shouldn't." he answered with a trembling voice.

Fenris stared at Anders in disbelief. It was true he had been curious but he didn't think he'd actually ask to be shown such a thing. Then again, he was very drunk at the time, and alcohol did seem to loosen his tongue and make him speak more freely. Or in this case, ask more freely it seemed.

Anders closed his eyes, keeping his head down in shame. "It was my fault, I should have resisted more. You were just so tempting; your voice, your face, your touch...I was weak to desire. I could still feel your presence inside of me after it was over. I've tried to forget, but it haunts my dreams. I wake up and my body longs to feel you again. The ache is almost unbearable."

Fenris felt bewildered. He had thought walking in on a woman giving birth had been the most awkward moment he had experienced so far, but it fell short of having another man recount their sexual experience together. One he had no memory of. Anders's words made his chest feel tight and his heart race, but for some reason he did not hate it. Instead, he felt...disappointment. But at what?

Anders raised his head some to look at Fenris's face, but didn't meet his eyes. "I never had a partner like you before. You were seductive and eager, aggressive and rough, you dominated me, teased me, made me beg for you...and I enjoyed it. Maker help me, I enjoyed it all." he said with a sad, bitter chuckle.

Fenris swallowed hard as he listened to Anders's words, feeling a little light-headed. The person the mage was describing sounded nothing like him, but there was no reason to make up such a story. And the way the mage looked, if he enjoyed it so much then why did he look so tormented? And why did it seem so...pleasing to Fenris?

Anders lightly touched Fenris's face with only his finger tips and the elf tensed but didn't move or knock his hand away. "Justice tried to warn me, it's one of the only times I didn't listen to him since we merged. I regret not doing so, but my regret can't erase my memories. I still remember it all. The feel of you, the taste of you, the excitement you instilled in me..." He brushed his thumb over Fenris's lips softly. "And your passionate kiss..." Anders looked at the elf's lips and felt the urge to feel them against his own again.

Fenris's heart was beating rapidly now. He felt a heat all through his body that he had never experienced before. The mage touched him and to his surprise he didn't hate it or push him away. He felt a kind of excitement that seemed both foreign and familiar, but he also felt some sadness. The thought that he had experienced these sensations and pleasures but had no memory of it frustrated him. And the mage's description of it all made it worse.

Anders lightly slid his hand down Fenris's cheek to his neck and felt the goosebumps forming on the elf's skin at his touch. He felt the heat growing in his loins again and swallowed hard. Why did the elf have to be so damn tempting? Why didn't he fight back? Shout his irritating mage hating insults or threaten to kill him? Why couldn't he just make it harder? At this rate, he would...

Fenris's skin seemed to tingle at the mage's touch. It was a feeling that sent a shiver down his spine. Anders moved in closer and Fenris froze in place. He closed his eyes and waited, but what he waited for didn't happen. Anders suddenly pulled his hand away and backed off. Fenris opened his eyes and looked at the mage. His eyes widened at the sight of him. Anders's skin had cracks in it that glowed with a bright blue light and his eyes were glowing with the same light. It was that alternate ego that arose whenever he lost control. Was the mage really going mad all because he was trying to contain himself? It should have disgusted him, but instead Fenris felt a strange thrill he couldn't explain. He wanted the mage to crack, and he wanted to be the one that broke him. Was he really the sexual deviant Anders had made him sound like?

Anders put a hand over his face and stepped back; he couldn't even look at the elf anymore. "Please, leave." he said in that deep voice that came from him but wasn't his own. "Before I lose myself." Anders took deep breaths to calm himself. He felt the power slowly settling down and returned to his normal state. What would he have done if he had completely lost control? Would he have attacked Fenris and killed him? Or would he have sexually ravished the elf uncontrollably? Anders didn't like either thought. He quickly turned away and walked back to the bowl of water and removed his dirty shirt. He wouldn't look at Fenris anymore. "Let's forget about it. This will only cause problems. Sex always complicates things, and things are already complicated between us." He continued cleaning himself off hoping the cold water would help calm him down.

Fenris stood where he was and exhaled heavily. He felt like something was eating him up inside. Forget about it? How could he possibly forget what he couldn't even remember? He desperately wanted to now. Fenris stared at Anders's bare back and found himself wondering what the rest of the mage's body looked like. Anders dipped a towel into the water and squeezed it over his chest and shoulders. Fenris watched the water run down the mage's back creating goosebumps on his skin and thought he saw the mage shiver lightly from the cold water. This didn't seem like the fiery and defiant mage that irritated him to no end for years. This man seemed more weak, more timid, more...vulnerable. The thought excited Fenris for some reason. Maybe there really was a side to him he didn't know about. A sexually deviant side that had always been there. A side that liked having control over his partner. A side that was coming out now. Fenris gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He couldn't take anymore.

Anders buried his face in the wet towel letting the cold moisture sink into his skin. Now he definitely wanted to get out of Kirkwall, or away from the others at least. If he stayed with other members of the mage underground he could still help them and his patients while avoiding the others. Maybe he really was a coward.

Anders gasped dropping the towel as two arms grabbed him from behind around his chest and stomach. The cold metal of armor sent chills through his wet skin. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. "What are you-?"

"I don't believe it's fair, mage," Fenris said into Anders's ear with that deep, sexy voice. "That you get to have all these enjoyable memories while I remember nothing at all. And yet you would tell me to forget about it? After all the things you've said? After everything you described? That is truly unfair."

Anders could feel his body trembling, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or the eagerness the elf's touch and words made him feel. He swallowed hard trying to keep his voice calm. "Don't do this, we're-" Fenris's grip tightened and Anders felt the elf's armor jabbing him from behind, but more noticeable was the elf's erection against his backside. Maybe he had said a bit too much.

"We're what?" Fenris asked, letting his lips brush against Anders's ear. "A human and elf? A mage and ex slave? Both men? Rivals?" He let his growing erection press against the mage as desire filled him. But he felt a frustration at the fact that he knew what to do but couldn't remember. But if he could make this stubborn mage break...

Fenris felt a shiver of excitement at the thought.

Anders knew there was a reason why they shouldn't do it, but he couldn't think of it right now. He couldn't concentrate on anything now except the elf's voice, touch, and hard manhood being thrust against him from behind. The cold was gone now, all he could feel was the heat growing in his groin. Maybe the reason didn't matter after all.

Fenris suddenly grabbed Anders's erection and rubbed his own against the mage's ass. "Don't deny that you want it." he said seductively as he groped Anders through his pants. "You're as transparent as glass, mage." Surprisingly, nothing felt wrong with the sexual appeal he was feeling toward the mage. It didn't feel strange and he didn't dislike it. The more he teased and played with Anders, the more excited he felt. He even felt like he could remember something if things went further.

Anders groaned and finally caved in as he spun around in the elf's arms and grabbed him behind the head, pulling him into a hard, passionate kiss that left both men hardly able to breathe. He ignored the sharp points from Fenris's gauntlets and chest plate in his skin, only able to focus on that hard erection rubbing against his. It felt like the contact alone could make him climax. He had been denying himself release and wouldn't even touch himself no matter how bad the ache was. But he wasn't holding back anymore. He could sense no thoughts or objections from Justice. Perhaps the spirit knew it was probably futile.

Anders pulled back panting heavily. "Wait." he said breathlessly. He led the elf over to a corner of the clinic where a plank of wood was leaning against a wall. He lifted it to reveal a door hidden beneath and pushed it open. It led to a simple room Anders used as a bedroom furnished only with a bed, desk and chair, a bedside table with a lamp and a small brazier in the corner.

The two men resumed their kiss slamming the door shut behind them as Fenris backed Anders to the bed and shoved him down on it. He stood over the mage removing his gauntlets and tossing them to the ground. "When I'm done with you you'll think the templars are about as dangerous as kittens." he said, grinning mischievously. Perhaps his fetish for domination came from his experience as a slave. The thought of being the one in control for a change excited him immensely. He couldn't wait to experience it once more.

Anders frowned. "That's insulting, I happen to like cats you know." Though he didn't doubt the danger of a horny elf with a fetish for dominating his partner like some animal.

Fenris snorted and took off his chest plate then climbed over Anders. "The mage is a softie. No wonder it's easy to dominate you." Before Anders could say anything back, Fenris pressed his lips to the mage's and silenced him with a deep kiss that took the other man's breath away. Fenris sat back up straddling the mage's lap and started removing his belt then frowned looking down at Anders with difficulty. The candle in the lamp on his desk was burning low and he wasn't able to see much. "It's too dark, can't you light something else?" When they entered the room they had been too preoccupied to notice it wasn't very bright.

Anders looked at the brazier in the corner and extended his arm, flicking his hand at it. A ball of fire erupted from his hand and sailed into the brazier creating a burst of light that lit up the room and blinded both men for a moment.

Fenris lowered his arm from his eyes and scowled at Anders. "Are you trying to turn me off, mage?" he growled angrily.

The scowl disappeared quickly when Anders grabbed the elf's erection through his pants and smirked. "Don't spout your bullshit, elf, you know you still want to do it." He groped Fenris's bulge feeling it hadn't softened in the slightest.

Fenris clenched his jaw in irritation; the mage figured him out too easily. But at least he could see now and examined Anders's body for a moment. His skin was fair compared to Fenris's own dark complexion and his flesh bore no imperfections that he could see. The mage wasn't as thin as Fenris thought he'd be, though, and even had some muscle tone. He figured mages would be scrawny, considering they didn't actually do anything but wave a stick around.

Anders grew uncomfortable under the elf's wandering gaze. There was nothing interesting about his body, not like Fenris's markings at least. "Why are you staring like that? It's weird."

Fenris started removing his top. "Just getting a good look. You have a pretty nice body, mage. For someone who doesn't do any real fighting, that is." he said with a grin and tossed his top aside.

Anders glared up at Fenris. "If you want this to happen you'd better watch your mouth, elf." he said in irritation.

Fenris bent down by Anders's ear and whispered, "This is going to happen, even if I have to rape you..." He gave Anders's ear a playful bite and fondled the mage's erection roughly.

Anders swallowed hard and a soft groan escaped his lips. Somehow the roles had become reversed. He could have sworn when they first did this he was the one in control, in the beginning at least. But somehow this was just as enjoyable. The elf was sexy and exciting when in control, and Anders had no problem letting him take the lead.

Fenris kissed Anders deeply and began roughly undoing the mage's pants as Anders did the same with Fenris's releasing their hard throbbing erections. Fenris gripped both of their dicks in his hand and pressed them tightly together. He moved his hips to rub them up against each other as they grew harder and hotter in his grip.

Anders groaned in the kiss and grabbed Fenris's ass pulling down so their groins pressed together more and moved his hips as well, thrusting faster and creating greater heat and friction. Fenris let out a gasping moan and began stroking their erections harder, jerking them both off.

The two men moaned and kissed passionately, grinding and pressing their hips together in a desperate endeavor to bring about their desired climaxes. Fenris thrust his hips harder and faster against Anders's as he felt a familiar feeling of growing pressure in his groin and moaned. The hazy memory of a feeling of intense pleasure surfaced in his mind as he grew closer to his orgasm. "I'm...almost..." He groaned and felt Anders's hand grasp their pulsing erections and lending assistance.

"Me too..." he murmured with a groan.

Fenris's muscles tensed as he reached his limit and let out a loud moan thrusting his hips forward and spilling his hot load on Anders's stomach. He shivered, feeling his body racked with a pleasure that made him feel weak and dizzy for a moment. Anders was close behind with his own orgasm and he gripped Fenris's ass with the hand that he had left there moaning passionately as he shuddered in pleasure beneath him. A small pool of hot semen formed on his abdomen as his and Fenris's loads mixed together.

Fenris collapsed on top of Anders panting heavily and closed his eyes for a moment while his body grew lax. It was starting to come back to him, things were a little fuzzy but he was remembering. The feel of the mage's touch, his passionate kiss, the feeling of his mouth enveloping his manhood, and more importantly the wonderful sensation of being inside him. The feeling of the mage's insides gripping him tightly, the sight of him squirming and writhing beneath him moaning in pleasure as Fenris drove himself into the mage's ass again and again. Fenris felt his erection starting to throb again, his arousal born anew.

Anders was just starting to catch his breath when he felt the bite on his neck. His eyes snapped open and he jerked in surprise looking at Fenris. "Ow! What was that for?!"

Fenris turned his head and raised his eyes. "That was for using magic."

Anders frowned. "Quit bitching, you're the one who told me to light something. How was I supposed to do that with you sitting on top of me?"

"I'm talking about using magic on me, mage."

Anders raised his eyebrows. "You remembered? Having an orgasm made you regain those memories? Seriously?"

Fenris shrugged running his hand down Anders's body and into his pants. "It's hazy, but I remember some things. Enough to know you like it...here." He inserted one of his long fingers into Anders's ass and felt him tense in surprise. Fenris licked his lips and pushed it in deeper, lifting himself so he could get a better view of the mage's face.

Anders groaned feeling Fenris's finger touch his sensitive spot. His cheeks became flushed and he grabbed Fenris behind the head pulling his face close to his. "If I remember correctly, you loved it in there too, elf." He kissed Fenris deeply as the elf pumped his finger inside of him rubbing it against his prostate. Anders moaned in the kiss as his erection grew hot and hard again.

Fenris suddenly pulled his finger out and drew back from the kiss grinning as he touched Anders's cheek and ran his thumb over the mage's lips. "How about putting that mouth of yours to good use? It's annoying when you use it to talk."

Anders pushed Fenris over and rolled on top of him, grasping the elf's erection and stroking it. "I could say the same about you, elf. The only enjoyable thing that comes out of your mouth are those sexy moans of yours." He moved down and gripped Fenris's dick licking it all over and running his tongue over the head, tasting the semen from the elf's previous climax. Anders sucked on the head using his tongue to tease it while stroking the shaft with his hand. He slowly took Fenris into his mouth all the way to the base and Fenris's sexy groan of pleasure reached his ears as he began sucking the elf's hard, throbbing dick.

Fenris put an arm behind his head and watched the mage go down on him, the moist heat of Anders's mouth making him shudder with pleasure. Anders began moving his head slowly at first, taking Fenris deep into his mouth until he felt the head of his manhood hitting the back of Anders's throat. He let out a low moan and gripped Anders's hair with his free hand as the mage began picking up speed, his warm, wet tongue rubbing and pressing against the underside of Fenris's dick. The sensation of the mage sucking him off felt better than he remembered in his hazy memories. The inside of his mouth was hot, his tongue was soft, his lips were tight, and the feeling of the head pressing into the back of Anders's throat felt incredible. He leaned his head back letting out a groan as Anders began moving his head faster and sucking harder. It felt as if the mage was trying to suck the orgasm out of his dick. Fenris began thrusting his hips and moaning louder as the pressure began rising in his groin again. He clutched Anders's hair tightly as his rising climax grew closer and panted heavily. Fenris gritted his teeth then thrust himself all the way into the mage's mouth with an intense moan and released his load down Anders's throat. He held the mage's head down making him take the entire length of his dick as he came.

Anders gulped hard having no choice but to swallow the elf's entire load then pulled up coughing and gasping for air. "Damn it, elf! How about a warning or something!" he shouted, then coughed again. Fenris had actually come sooner than Anders thought he would. He seemed as sensitive as the first night.

Fenris pulled Anders's face to his and kissed his lips. "I couldn't help it," he panted. "You're great."

He kissed Anders's lips lightly again, caressing his cheek. Anders gulped quietly and felt his cheeks grow flushed. It was embarrassing how that actually made him feel happy.

Fenris grinned suddenly. "You really are a slut, mage."

And the feeling was gone. Anders frowned in irritation. "You really know how to kill the mood." he muttered. Fenris's hand suddenly grasped his erection and Anders let out a little gasp.

"Then I'll put you in the mood again." he said seductively with a sexy grin on his lips.

Fenris kissed and sucked on Anders's neck as he stroked the other man's throbbing erection. The mage's soft groans of pleasure and warm breath beating against his neck with each pant made Fenris's excitement grow as he started to stroke harder. He suddenly released Anders's manhood and grabbed the mage's arms sitting up quickly and shoved him on his back. Fenris grabbed the waist of Anders's pants roughly pulling them down and causing Anders to jerk his hips up.

"Take it easy, elf! You're too impatient!" he snapped.

Fenris finished removing Anders's pants tossing them to the ground and got down between his legs grasping his dick again. "You won't be complaining about my impatience in a moment, mage." he said with a mischievous grin. He licked and sucked on Anders's erection swirling his tongue around the head. He could taste the salty fluid leaking from the tip already. As he started to take Anders slowly into his mouth, Fenris used his other hand to insert a finger into the mage's ass again, pushing it in deep as Anders let out a low moan of pleasure. Fenris began moving his head and felt Anders's insides react when his finger hit the right spot. He gripped the base of his dick and began roughly sucking the mage while fingering his ass, enjoying the way Anders squirmed and moaned in pleasure. Anders arched his back and his muscles tensed causing his ass to tighten around Fenris's finger. He inserted a second finger into the mage's tight anus and pressed against his prostate hearing him let out a gasping moan. Fenris began thrusting his fingers harder and moved his head faster feeling Anders's erection throbbing on his tongue.

Anders moved his hips moaning in ecstasy, his erection pulsed with pleasure each time Fenris pressed against his sensitive spot. He grasped the elf's soft, white hair and moved his head making him go faster. It felt better than the first time now that the elf knew a new trick to use on him. Anders closed his eyes and leaned his head back shuddering and groaning in pleasure. He could feel Fenris's fingers widening his insides as he thrust them roughly inside him. Fenris pulled up from Anders's erection but continued fingering him as he moved up to give the mage a deep, passionate kiss. He pressed his tight body down against Anders's and moved himself so both of their erections pressed and rubbed together between their bodies. Anders could feel his climax approaching and wrapped his arms around Fenris gripping the elf tightly as his sounds of pleasure grew more intense.

Fenris sucked on Anders's neck then ran his tongue up the side to his ear and murmured in that deep, smooth voice, "Come for me, mage."

Anders shivered with excitement at the sound of Fenris's voice in his ear and arched his back letting out a cry of ecstasy as he reached his climax and came harder than before. His body went limp and he panted heavily while waiting to catch his breath as the waves of pleasure gradually faded. He heard the elf's deep chuckle and looked up at his grinning face.

"You were really into it, your ass was practically sucking my fingers in, mage." he teased.

Anders's face turned red and he glared at the cocky elf. "If you don't stop pissing me off I'll turn you into a toad, elf." Not that he really could, but the elf may not know that.

Fenris snorted. "Hmmph, is that so? And who will do you if I'm a toad?"

Anders shrugged smiling. "That girl from earlier seems interested in me, and I like women just as much. I could probably just-"

Fenris's eyes suddenly narrowed and he shut Anders up with a sudden and rough kiss. He pressed his lips hard against Anders's making it difficult to breathe. When Fenris pulled back he looked down at Anders with intense eyes. "I won't let you go that easily, mage, and I'm not one to share." he said sternly.

Anders gulped lightly looking up into those sharp, elven eyes. Not only was the elf horny and dominating, but he was also possessive. Of course, Anders had been bluffing anyway, but now he knew better than to use such jokes in the future.

The mage suddenly grinned as if realizing something. "If I didn't know any better, elf, I'd say you sounded jealous."

Fenris's angered expression vanished and he became flustered. "W-what? Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" After all, he had no reason to feel jealous. Right?

Anders chuckled with an annoyingly smug look on his face. "It's kind of cute. I didn't know you could be so adorable. I think you might actually like me..."

The teasing tone in his voice was almost as annoying as the smug expression. Fenris's face turned red. "O-of course I don't, stupid mage! You...you're just a sex friend! Uh, sex partner!"

Anders laughed in amusement. "You really are cute, elf."

Fenris frowned deeply. "Shut up before I tie you up and use you to satisfy myself then leave you without reciprocating. Let's see how cute I am then, mage."

The smug look disappeared quickly. Apparently the mage didn't doubt him. Just as well, he wasn't bluffing. Bondage actually sounded a bit exciting though. It was definitely something worth trying next time. And he'd make sure there was a next time. Fenris couldn't help finding the mage himself cute when he was helpless against him, and it excited him even more. He leaned in and kissed Anders again but passionately this time instead of angrily and fondled his erection making sure the mage stayed aroused. Anders seemed stubborn, not kissing back at first, but soon caved in and parted his lips letting Fenris's tongue in. They swirled their tongues, pressing their hips together and rubbed against each other groaning in their heated kiss. Fenris pulled out of the kiss panting then sat back pulling down his pants and finished removing them. He tossed them aside then sat back at the opposite end of the bed leaning back against the headboard and motioned to Anders. "Get over here, mage." he commanded with a seductive tone.

Anders got to his knees and crawled over grasping Fenris's dick and stroked it hard. "What is it you want, elf?" he asked with a playful grin.

Fenris grabbed Anders behind the back of the head and pulled his face close. "You know what I want, mage."

Anders gave Fenris's erection a squeeze causing the elf to let out a low groan. "You'll have to tell me or else I won't know." Anders teased. It was his way of getting back at the elf for making him beg the first night they were together.

Fenris grabbed Anders's ass with his other hand leaning in and whispered in his ear, "I want to shove my dick in your hot ass and screw you like mad until you can't even walk anymore."

A shiver of excitement ran down Anders's spine. It was a good enough answer for him. He quickly climbed into Fenris's lap and positioned the head of the elf's erection pressing it to his anus and slowly started lowering himself on it.

Fenris grabbed Anders's hips but restrained himself this time, savoring the sensation of his manhood slowly entering the mage's tight, hot insides. It felt better than he remembered; his dick felt like it would melt in the heat of the mage's ass. Anders lowered himself all the way to the base moaning softly and wrapped his arms around Fenris, gripping the elf's hips with his thighs. Fenris grabbed Anders's ass and began lifting and lowering him, going deep into his ass until the head touched the mage's sensitive spot making him groan and shudder in pleasure. Anders slowly started picking up speed and Fenris squeezed the mage's ass licking his lips and watching the mage's sexy erotic expressions. He held Anders's cheek bringing his lips close to the mage's. "Try not to come so fast this time." His lips brushed against Anders's as he spoke.

Anders blushed deeply, looking embarrassed again. "Sh-shut up, elf!"

Fenris chuckled and kissed him deeply slipping his tongue in and began moving Anders up and down making the mage ride him harder, moaning in the kiss. Anders's insides gripped Fenris's erection and seemed to react each time he thrust himself deep inside and hit Anders's prostate. Fenris could feel him tense with each thrust causing his ass to tighten repeatedly. He buried his face against the mage's neck and sucked on it roughly, gripping his hair in the back and causing it to come loose and fall out of the band holding it up.

Anders gasped and moaned wrapping his arms around Fenris's neck feeling pleasure pulse through his manhood with each hit of Fenris's dick against his prostate. His mind felt numb with the ecstasy his body had longed for since that first night. Though it had only been a couple of short weeks, it felt like it had been forever. Fenris was sucking hard on Anders's neck but he paid it no mind at the moment, he could only focus on the incredible sensation he felt in his ass and erection. Without warning, Fenris suddenly pulled away and pushed Anders on his back on the bed. Anders fell back with his hands landing on either side of his head. "Oof!"

Fenris grabbed Anders's legs pushing them up and raising the mage's hips off the bed then leaned in over him letting his calves rest on his shoulders and quickly shoved himself back inside of Anders making the mage cry out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. Fenris began thrusting his hips hard right away and leaned over him pressing his hands into Anders's on either side of the mage's head and intertwined their fingers. Anders moaned and groaned intensely and panted breathlessly. Though his knees were pressed into his chest and it was a bit difficult to breathe, he enjoyed the incredible sensation of Fenris entering him deeper and harder than before. He felt the growing pressure in his groin as his climax grew close again. His muscles tensed and he gripped Fenris's hands tightly. "I'm almost...ahh!" He cried out in pleasure, reaching his orgasm once more. Something warm and wet suddenly landed on his face.

"Oh, for the love of-!"

Fenris opened his eyes and slowed to a stop looking down at the mage to see what he was hollering about. He blinked then pursed his lips together trying not to laugh. "Pfft!"

The way Anders's hips were lifted caused his erection to point in the direction of his face. Upon climaxing his own ejaculation hit him in the face. Anders's semen ran over the side of his nose and down his cheek.

Fenris let out a laugh and Anders scowled up at him. "Shut up, you bastard!"

Fenris let Anders's legs down and leaned in close to the mage's face. "It's kind of hot. You definitely look good like that." he said in a low, sexy tone and ran his tongue through the semen on his cheek. He slipped his tongue into Anders's mouth kissing him deeply then released his fingers from the mage's and pulled out of his ass. Fenris grasped Anders's wrist sitting up on his knees then pulled the mage up and pushed him past him toward the head of the bed and forced the mage's hands up against the wall, positioning himself behind him. Fenris rubbed his erection against Anders's ass and pressed against him from behind. "I hope your ready for a long night, mage..." he murmured, before unexpectedly shoving his dick back inside Anders. The mage moaned leaning his head back as Fenris began thrusting deep and slow at first. He wrapped one arm around Anders's chest and grasped the mage's erection with his other hand. Fenris started moving his hips faster and began jerking Anders off at the same time groaning in pleasure as the mage's warm insides gripped him tightly. Fenris's dick throbbed with the desire for release but he held back, wanting to savor the feeling a while longer. As he began to increase the speed of his thrusts he licked the rim of Anders's ear from behind and whispered in it, "Best forget that girl, mage," He panted giving Anders's dick a little squeeze. "You're mine now, and if you forget it I'll bend you over and remind you." He bit Anders's ear and nibbled it gently drawing a sexy groan from the mage's lips.

Anders shuddered with excitement as the elf spoke into his ear. That deep, sexy voice never ceased to arouse him. He dug his nails into the wall moaning in ecstasy as the elf drove himself into his ass and jerked him off at the same time. "And what if you're not around? What will remind me then?" he asked breathlessly in a mocking tone.

Fenris suddenly chuckled. "Then take a look at your neck in the mirror..."

Anders suddenly remembered how Fenris had been roughly sucking on his neck not too long ago. "You gave me a hickey?!" he shouted in disbelief.

Fenris grinned mischievously. "Had to leave my mark on you somehow."

Anders's face grew hot, though he wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. Fortunately, his coat had a high collar that would hopefully keep the mark hidden from the others. He would just have to make sure to keep it closed. "Bastard, don't just-ahhn!" He was cut off by Fenris's hand suddenly gripping his manhood again, but not releasing it this time. It pulsed wildly in the elf's hand as Fenris's dick continued to hit his prostate hard repeatedly. Fenris pressed his face against Anders's neck moaning intensely and held him tightly. Anders could tell the elf was getting close to his climax. Even though he had just come, Anders could feel himself getting close again. He groaned in frustration because Fenris's grip was holding it back.

The elf's sounds of pleasure and ecstasy grew louder and more intense. "Anders...Anders..." he moaned breathlessly.

He gave a final thrust deep into Anders's ass letting out a cry of pleasure and released his hot load deep inside of him. Anders couldn't hold on any longer. The excitement caused by his name being said in that sexy voice and the thick, hot semen filling his insides pushed him past his limit. "Fenris...Fenris, I'm coming!" he cried. Fenris released Anders's dick just in time as the burst of pleasure gripped him and he leaned his head back moaning loudly and loosing his own load in the air. Anders panted heavily closing his eyes and leaned his forehead against the wall feeling exhausted.

Fenris held Anders from behind as he sat on his heels and leaned forward against him resting his head on the mage's back. He'd actually said his name during sex. He rarely ever used the mage's actual name. The sound of the mage moaning his name as well in the height of ecstasy had sent a shiver of excitement through him. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to make the mage say his name more.

Fenris lifted his head and kissed the nape of Anders's neck then murmured in his ear, "I hope you're not done yet, mage...because I'm not."

Anders's eyes snapped open wide. "Oh, Maker..."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Fenris lay on top of Anders with his head rested on his shoulder. He slept soundly with a content look on his face.

And Anders lay fuming.

He laid with one arm behind his head and the other around the elf. Though he was exhausted he wasn't nearly relaxed enough to sleep. They had done it again. And not only did they do it again, they did it again and again. The damn elf was practically insatiable, and now he was actually snuggling with him in his bed. It was annoying how cute the elf was now. Anders let out a heavy sigh. As frustrated as he was he couldn't deny the sex had been great. And though his back was killing him, his ass was sore, his legs weak, and he was certain he wouldn't be walking right for the next couple of days, he had to admit Isabella had been right.

Rival sex really was the best kind.

**The End**

* * *

Hope my first smut story was adequately done. Or at the very least funny, lol. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Be sure to check out the sequel: Downward Spiral.


End file.
